


【艾莱】莎乐美

by QSN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSN/pseuds/QSN
Summary: *死亡警告*全程cult情节 存在血腥场面
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	【艾莱】莎乐美

莱纳·布朗死了。

艾伦凝视作为主菜摆在餐桌中间的莱纳，周围没有其他材料的点缀，赤裸的身体呈现近似蜡烛的质感，深浅各异的划痕像蛆虫般爬满煞白的肌肤，他也丝毫没有感到嫌恶；握住刀柄的右手放在莱纳的脚踝，前所未有的饥饿促使艾伦切开表皮，被殷红的血块逐渐染透的刀刃模糊地映射他的脸孔，仿佛回到当初目睹莱纳濒死的情形，皮肉翻卷的胸膛伴随喘息的频率朝他喷溅鲜血，他平静地松开叉柄抬手擦过脸颊，重新回到桌沿的手背却依然保持燥涸的状态。

十四块趾骨，五块跖骨，七块跗骨。刀叉钻入狭窄的腔道勾过堆叠在里面的肠，磨碎数块骨头的牙齿咬到绵韧的肠肉的时候反而没有任何感觉，艾伦看向剩余半截身体的莱纳，挪动刀刃卡在裂隙施力切断肋骨，随后低头细致地吸吮黏附其中的血丝，四块尾椎，五块骶椎，五块腰椎，十二块胸椎以及十二对肋骨。艾伦舔去叉尖残留肝脏的碎屑，目光掠过莱纳略微蜷缩的双手，他放好刀叉以后直接握住他的右手靠近自己，布满厚茧的掌心完全服从他的操控温柔地抚摸脸颊，过去扮演稳重的兄长的莱纳似乎再次出现的错觉暂时替代艾伦的意识，笔直的背脊不由自主地前倾试图更加紧密地和他贴合；舌尖顺沿掌纹的方向舔向指缝，艾伦含住他的手指，柔软的舌苔裹绞指腹的瞬间就尝到硫磺混杂铁锈的味道，连同皮肉咬开指骨抵在软腭咀嚼，十根手指，十片指甲，二十八块指骨，十块掌骨以及十六块腕骨，艾伦的喉咙溢出满足的叹息。

失去骨骼支撑的表皮充当胸腔的幕布，里面的角色却只有心脏，艾伦伸手捧过它放到胯裆，陷在皮层的手指强行划开筋络掰为底端相连的两半，已经勃发的阴茎顿时剔除布料的掩饰急切地插入强行掰裂的缝隙。艾伦颤抖地咬紧牙齿稍作缓冲，侵犯莱纳心脏的刺激实在过于强烈，尤其湿薄的瓣膜反复摩擦茎体，他昂头喘息起来，律动的频次逐渐趋向激烈，很快大股浓稠的精液灌满心房。阴茎的抽离带动多余的精液溢流出来，捧在双手中间的心脏犹如被牛奶浇淋的石榴，暗红的肌理和浊白的精液相互映衬，艾伦攥紧手指，再次作痒的牙齿咬住心脏的愉悦化作热流涌到鼻腔，鼻血混合精液淌过他的手腕，他餍足地吞咽他的心脏，掺杂腥气的甘甜充斥整个身体。

只有头颅的莱纳占据艾伦所有的视线。张开手指抱起他的头颅，艾伦的嘴唇细密地勾勒轮廓，宽阔的额头，宛如经过阳光晕染般浅金的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，最后吻在他冰冷却柔软的嘴唇。艾伦半阖眼睛，鲜血的味道在彼此叠合的唇瓣弥漫，仿佛水乳交融，仿佛血肉交缠。

他终于彻底属于他了。


End file.
